Training Days
by sweetpea1225
Summary: Why does Tobi wear that mask! No one really knows, but Deidara's gonna find out, one way or another. Rated T for suggestive material. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


DeidaraxTobi: Training Days

It was a very sad day for the Akatsuki, Sasori had died; the one and only love in Itachi's life, Deidara's best friend and missions' partner, and Tobi's mentor, gone. He had come back from an S-rank mission and was seriously injured. Being his partner on the mission, as always, Deidara felt at fault for Sasori's death, being unable to help him in his fight, and took it very hard. The one to take it the hardest was Itachi, made sense though, they were in love, had been since they met. They were inseparable; the only way they'd get away from each other would be for missions. Tobi, his student didn't take it too hard, that was okay though, they had only been working together for a bit; not too long, but long enough for them to know how to be in the same room without killing each other, especially with Sasori's temper, but I digress.  
After the funeral, they returned to the Akatsuki housing and went off on their separate ways. Itachi packed and unpacked Sasori's room for a few hours before turning it into a shrine dedicated to his first and only love. Deidara had been training vigorously all day and finally came inside when the sun went down. He never did notice though, that Tobi had been watching him train for hours. He was fascinated with how focused Deidara was, not to mention, he was quite an attractive guy to look at.  
His rippling muscles showing through his sleeves, his bright blue eyes full of anger and hatred toward himself, and his hair, his beautiful golden locks blowing off his pale face every time the wind blew; uncovering his left eye. Tobi wanted to be able to comfort him, tell him that it wasn't his fault, but no one really cared for Tobi, the new guy in the Akatsuki, and no one knew what hid behind his mask, forcing them not to fully trust him. In any case, the two never really spoke to each other, the occasional "Hey" once in a while in the halls, but nothing more. For weeks this continued, Deidara would train and Tobi would watch from a distance, little did he know, though, that Deidara had noticed him by the third time around and wanted to know if the young boy would ever make a move. It was obvious that he was interested in more than his techniques in training, so he waited. Finally Tobi got enough courage to say something...  
"Hi Deidara." Tobi said, in almost a whisper as Deidara came in.  
"Hey Tobi, you finally got the balls aye, un?" He chuckled, teasing the boy.  
"Wh-What?!" he responded, raising an eyebrow. "You knew?"  
"Of course I knew, you were good at first with hiding it, but it's hard not to notice this orange-faced boy following you to training all the time."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stop."  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, un, I wanted to thank you actually, you brighten my day when I see you watching me. I'll have to admit, it was sort of creepy at first, but you get used to it. I find it cute now."  
"You think it's cute?"  
"Hah, yeah, un. You know, I'm sure you're not half bad under that odd little mask you wear all the time, could I have a peak?" He asked lifting the mask some.  
"No!" He snapped, slapping Deidara's hand away. "I mean, no sorry, I just, I don't feel right without it."  
"Oh come onn…for me, un?" He flirted. "We can hide in the closet, or lock ourselves up into our room…" He whispered the last part; Itachi was walking by, still depressed, but not as pale as he had been.  
"Must have started eating again." They said in unison, blushing at their jinx.  
Tobi thought for a moment, "Fine" he said, Deidara looked up, forgetting for a second what they had been talking about.  
"Oh good I-"  
"There's one condition…"  
"Okayy, un"  
"You have to teach me how to fight like that!" He said, almost like a school boy screaming for candy.  
"Oh…that's all you want? For me to see under your mask, un?"  
"Well, no, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He explained seductively, and opened the door to their room. (It had originally been Deidara's and Itachi's but they switched around a few months after Itachi and Sasori started dating.)  
"Ahh, I like the sound of that, now let's take a look, shall we, un?" Deidara said, more excited than expected.  
"Haha, okay okay…" He said as he revealed his face. The young boy was actually quite handsome. He had dark hair and dark eyes, some of the hair fell in front of his face, but neither of them minded. Tobi was finally comfortable without his mask and had Deidara to thank for it.  
"WOW, un. You're quite a looker aren't you? Why hide that cute face of yours?"  
"Was never really comfortable, I only take it off to shower."  
"Oh, well, if that's the case…Let's hop in!" He laughed, before grabbing Tobi by the back of his neck and kissing him fervently.  
"Do you know how long I've waited for that?" Tobi asked after about a minute of memorizing every spot of Deidara's warm mouth.  
"About as long as I've wanted to do it, un."  
Tobi could only blush and smile his goofy little smile, but Deidara loved it. He had gotten the love he'd always wanted; one like Itachi's and Sasori's, in one glance at the young boys face.  
"Now about that shower, Deidara…" he implied, starting to walk towards the bathroom their room was connected to, "You comin'?"  
"Well, not yet, but I am getting in the shower with you, so one can only hope." he grinned, dropping his shirt before entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
